Two Faced
by janrice
Summary: Evil Tohru.
1. Default Chapter

"Okaasan, Ohayo!" Tohru greeted the picture of her mother as she woke-up.  _Success! Success! Success!  Last night, I was so sleepy so I was not able to talk to you about what happened.  Yuki-kun asked me out for a date today! I was doing my homework last night when he asked me if I would want to go to the art museum that recently opened in the city.  Then afterwards, when I said ok, he kissed my hand and thanked me.  I was so overwhelmed by his show of affection.  But I'm worried about Kyo.  What would happen between us?  He's also one of my prospect husbands.  Do you think I should just go for Yuki-kun?  He's rich and is loved or wanted by Akito-san.  Actually, I'm not so sure.  Akito-san is so possessive of Yuki-kun but Yuki-kun is afraid of him.  _

_Okaasan, I'm loved by this family.  I had them all fooled by my sweet charming smile. Even Shigure the dog can't sense my intention with this family. I should have been an actress.  Ha ha ha!  My dream of becoming filthy rich is just a step away.  At first I had my cap set on Shigure-san because he is the owner of the house but I think he's not really interested in girls but in men.  Then when I learned about the existence of Akito-san, then my attention changed direction.  It would really be the best if I can get Akito-san.  He's the head of the family and very rich and powerful.  Everybody is afraid of him.  Not only that, he's handsome and young too.  Most importantly, I heard from Hatori-san that Akito-san is dying.  If I could marry him now, then all his riches will go to me, right?  It's just a shame that Akito-san hates me.  Maybe because we are the same and he can see through my act.  _

_Okaasan, you're the one to thank for this good fortune of mine.  If you hadn't died then I wouldn't have met the Sohma boys.  This is I think the compensation for your death.  _

_Don't worry about me now; I can take care of myself even if they treat me as a maid here.  When I become rich, I would get grandfather from auntie.  Let's see if auntie and my cousins will not envy me.  They would realize their mistake of not being good to me . . ._

"Honda-san, are you awake yet?" Yuki's voice interrupted Tohru's conversation with her mother.  

"Kuso, here's that Yuki again, always whining about everything." Tohru mumbled.  "I'm running out of advices." _Oh well, I just have to put up with him if I still want my dreams to come true.  Ja  ne Okaasan!  Tohru kissed the picture of her mother._


	2. chp2

"Wow!" Tohru exclaimed as she looked around admiring the paintings on the wall.  

Yuki smiled.  "I knew you would love these." 

Tohru smiled back at Yuki. _This is so stupid! What a bore!_

Tohru further walked around while occasionally gazing outside the window of the museum. _I wish I'm outside_, she looked longingly to the people outside having fun.  _I know!_ Tohru was suddenly struck by an idea.

"Yuki-kun!" she called out from the other side.

Yuki quickly hurried to her side. _That's it just like a dog.  Tohru checked her watch.  "Um, it's getting late and I still need to prepare dinner." Tohru looked genuinely worried._

Yuki checked his watch also.  "You're right.  I guess we better get going." 

Yuki and Tohru went home. _Finally!_

As soon as they arrived, Tohru started to cook dinner in the kitchen.  _I'm so tired. What shitty life this is, if only I don't need the money . . ._

"Need any help?"

Tohru jumped at the voice.  She was so preoccupied with her thoughts.  "No, I can manage.  You just go outside and wait."

"Okay, if you say so." Yuki said before leaving. __

_Yuki-kun, I'm going to marry you someday,_ Tohru smiled at the thought.

"How was your day Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.

"It was super! Yuki-kun and I went to the museum that recently opened at the city. The paintings were so beautiful." Tohru replied excitedly.

"What's this?  You were on a date?" Shigure teased while looking at Yuki.

"Shut up." Yuki said calmly.

"No, no, you misunderstood.  We were not on a date." Tohru said immediately. "Were we?" Tohru deliberately made Yuki uncomfortable.  _He he_

Yuki blushed slightly while nodding while Kyo was just silent.

Tohru noticed Kyo.  "Kyou-kun, would you like some more rice?" she asked while touching his arm.  

Kyo stiffened while blushing.  "No, thanks."

"What about some more water?" Tohru quickly stood up and poured some more water in Kyo's glass. 

Kyo managed a smile. "Arigatou, Tohru-kun."

Tohru smiled back at him sweetly.  Suddenly, she remembered something. "Shigure-san, would it be alright if Hana-chan and Uo-chan would come visit me here tomorrow?"

"Of course but I'll be out tomorrow.  I'm going to the main house." Shigure faked disappointment but in reality, it was fortunate because he was secretly scared of Hana-chan.

Tohru clapped her hands in delight. "Thank you, Shigure-san."

"Hana-chan! Uo-chan!" Tohru greeted her friends as she hugged them both.  

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Uotani asked Tohru.

Tohru silenced her. "Shhhh . . . someone might hear us.  We are alone in the house right now but what if somebody gets home.  Let's just talk outside." Tohru ushered her friends outside.

"Where are they?" 

"Shigure-san went to the main house.  Yuki-kun went to his secret base and Kyo-kun went to the dojo."

They walked in the woods until they reached a big rock and seated there. "Spill." Hana spoke.

"Well, I finally decided on whom to marry!"

"Who?"

"Yuki-kun, I can tell he really likes me."

"What about Kyo?" Hana reminded.

"He would be Kagura-san's.  You know, amazingly enough, I genuinely liked Kagura-san, Momiji-kun, and Kisa-chan." Tohru announced.

"Well, I don't know about that." Uotani replied then changed the subject.  "You're so a great actress Tohru! You fooled all of them."

"Yeah, well," Tohru was very proud of herself.  "It's just so hard pretending to be happy and kind all the time. I think my face is already smiling even if I'm not."

"It's just amazing that after five months, they are still clueless of what you really wanted with them." Hana said.

"Yes, they are really gullible.  Just think, they know we are your friends yet they still thought you are different from us. I'm a gang member and Hana here, hurts people with her wave powers.  What made them think that you are all good?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad.  You know I only did this for my grandfather so that we could live together and show my relatives that I can get rich."  Tohru defended herself.

Suddenly, the three heard something crack.  They all looked at their back where the sound came from and they saw that Yuki was looking back at them with a grim expression.  

_This was just supposed to be one chapter only but I decided to continue. Tohru lovers ,Peace! ü_


	3. conditions

_Thank you for all those who reviewed.  I know I'm not a very good writer but I certainly do have many ideas for fics and I can't wait to write all of them!_

It had been three days.  Three days full of silence between Yuki and Tohru.  

"Did he say anything now?" Uotani inquired.  They were in their lockers arranging their things.  

Tohru was reminded of her problem.  Her face fell.  "Still nothing."

"Well just be careful.  If he tries to hurt you, just tell us.  We'll take care of him." Hanajima stated.  

"If only we were more careful." Tohru sighed.  The truth was Uotani and Hanajima although they were aware that Tohru was merely putting up a show and they almost knew everything that happened in the Sohma house, they were not aware of the curse.

Just then, Momiji appeared.  "Tohru-kun!" 

"Hello, Momiji-kun!" Tohru was startled at first but quickly recovered.

"Tohru-kun, Hatori is picking me up today.  Come join us, we would take you home."

Tohru looked at both her friends.  They nodded at her.  "Okay!" Tohru smiled at Momiji.

"Um, excuse me, but where are we going?" Tohru asked to no one in particular in the car when she noticed that the way was not the way to the house of Shigure.  

"Didn't you tell her Momiji?" Hatori asked impatiently.

Momiji looked at Tohru. "Gomen ne, I forgot to tell you.  Let's eat ice cream first before we drive you home."

Tohru looked uncertain.  _But I'm watching my figure._  "I would love to but I still have to cook in time for dinner."

Momiji looked sad.  "Please, Tohru-kun.  For me. Let's just buy a take-out for them, right Hatori?"

"Yes." was Hatori's curt reply.

_Oh Yeah! One chore down. _Tohru smiled at Momiji and patted his head. "Alright, for Momiji-kun." 

"Tohru-san, is something wrong?" Hatori prodded Tohru.

"Eh?  Why did you say that?"

"It's just that you look pale and you lack your usual brightness."

_Shit! I forgot to put blush on again._ Tohru shook her head.  "Iie, I'm just a little stressed out."

Momiji's face wore a worried look.  "Hatori, check on her.  You're a doctor."

"It's not needed!" Tohru protested.  But just the same, Hatori stood up and felt her forehead.  

"She's not sick."  Hatori was looking at her weirdly.  "But just in case, I'm going to give you vitamins.  I have them in the car.  Be sure to take them everyday."

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble."  Tohru forced a smile.  "Thank you, Hatori-san."

"Thank you for driving me home today." Tohru smiled gratefully at the two boys after she hopped out of the car.  Her two hands carried the take out for their dinner.

"No, we had so much fun! Please take it easy Tohru-kun.  You really look kind of sick." Momiji reminded.

"No, I'm okay.  Don't worry about me. I'm strong." Tohru said teasingly.  She leaned at the window so she was face to face with Momiji.  "Thank you again Momiji-kun.  You were really wonderful."  Tohru kissed Momiji's right cheek before she went inside.

Hatori was surprised by the kiss.  Hatori looked at Momiji.  He had a dreamy face and his hand touched his cheek where Tohru had kissed it.  He was very, very happy.

"You've outdone yourself again, Tohru-kun." Shigure praised the food.  It was so delicious to Shigure that he almost cried.  

"You always say the kindest things Shigure-san." Tohru said while looking embarrassed.  She didn't say the food was from a famous restaurant.  

Kyo was devouring his food.  "You cooked great." He agreed.

Meanwhile, Yuki was just silent.  "Eh?  Yuki, did you not like the food prepared by Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked.  He was genuinely surprised since most of the time.  Yuki would praise Tohru's cooking even if it was just an ordinary taste.

Yuki stood up. "Sumimasen, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to my room now." Then he left the table.

"What's his problem?" Kyo asked but then quickly shrugged the incident off.

_What was that all about?  _Tohru sighed. _It would be better if he would just talk to me.  I'm going to die of suspense!_

Tohru's wish happened two hours later.  She was washing the dishes when Yuki approached her from behind.  "Tohru." He said. Plain Tohru.  No word of respect.

Tohru jumped.  She spun around.  "Yuki-kun let me explain it's just that . . ."

Yuki cut her off.  "I'm not here to hear your explanations.  I'm here to tell you of your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"I'm going to have your memories erased."

"What?!  NO! Please don't.  I'll do anything.  My memories of my mother are very important to me."

"Are you still at it again?  Pretending you love your mother?  Have you got no conscience at all?!" Yuki was getting angrier.

"I'm not lying!"

"Whatever," Yuki said unfeelingly.  "Would you really do anything?"

"Yes" Tohru was getting scared.  She had not yet seen this side of Yuki.

"I have several conditions.  First, you must serve me as a slave to his master.  Second, you would never at anytime escape.  Remember, Sohmas are powerful.  We would hunt you down.  Third, you must never tell these to your friends or I'll have their memories erased too.  I trust that they don't know about the curse?"

"Of course, do you think I'm that low? To tell your guarded darkest secret to my friends?" Tohru sounded hurt.

This made Yuki angry.  "Don't fool me!  The only reason you didn't tell them was because you were afraid their memories might get erased." 

Tohru was silent.  Yuki was right.

"Is that all?" Tohru asked stiffly.

"I'm not done yet, most importantly, you have to act sweet to me whenever we are in Kyo's presence."  Yuki finished.

"What? Why?  I mean . . ." Tohru started to protest.  Kyo was her only hope since her secret was revealed already to Yuki. _ He's going to ruin all my plans!_

"Do I hear objections?"

"None" was Tohru's meek answer.

_I'm just wondering.  Are there any boys reading or writing fics here?  Just curious. ü_


	4. misery

_Thank you for all reviewers.  Ahhhhh . . .  finals is near! God bless to all who would take their exams! May we all have good grades._

Tohru, Hanajima, and Uotani were in their school garden studying.  

"It's so nice in here." Tohru announced as she stretched her arms.  She's getting sleepy.

"It sure is." Hanajima agreed as she looked up from her notebook to face Tohru.

"Well, well, look who's here!" Uotani suddenly said.  Tohru and Hanajima both looked in the direction of Uotani's gaze.  It was Yuki who just passed.

"Hey, Tohru, did he say anything to you yet?"  Uotani inquired.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! He's blackmailing me and I am now his personal servant and he's bent on making my life a living hell!_  Tohru wanted to scream her thoughts but of course she didn't for she fears her friends' safety.  "He is now talking to me but in a really cold manner.  At least, he didn't do anything to me or threw me out of the house."

"Just tell us if he does anything to you and we'll take care of him." Uotani declared while punching her right fist into her left palm.

"Of course." Tohru's stomach twisted into sick knots at the thought of her entrapment possibly forever. 

_What shall I do? _Tohru kept pacing in her room.  _God, please help me escape this predicament.  I promise I would become a better person. I'll try not to lie again.  I'll even enter the nunnery if you want.  Tohru bargained.  _

"BUT I DON"T BELIEVE YOU." God's voice echoed in her head.

_No, I swear it.  Please and –_  Tohru's conversation with God stopped when Shigure called her from downstairs.

"Tohru!  Is the food ready yet?  I'm so hungry.  I think I'm going to faint anytime soon."  Shigure whined.

"Yes! Shigure-san. Please wait!"  She called from her room as she hastily went downstairs.

Saturday.  It was the day when Tohru goes to a beauty school to learn the art of applying make-up without appearing too much.  Everybody thought she was going to work also on Saturdays.  Most of her money from working went to her tuition for the beauty school.

"Yuki-kun, may I go today?" Tohru asked Yuki sweetly.  Yuki was in his work clothes, obviously going to his secret base.  

"Stop acting like that.  We're the only ones here." Yuki said while not looking at her. 

Tohru's temper flared up. "Fine!  If that's what you want.  I'm trying to be nice here and this is your reaction."

Yuki's initial reaction was surprise.  Tohru never shouted at him before.  Yuki seemed amused but ignored her reaction.  "You can't go."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you can't go.  Come help me in my garden.  I'm going to plant new vegetables."

"Hey, you have no right – Tohru's speech broke off when she saw Yuki scowled.

Tohru glared at Yuki and went ahead of him to the secret base so she didn't see the small smile that formed in Yuki's mouth.

"I'm so tired!"  Tohru announced some time later as she wiped sweat from her forehead.  The sun was scorching.  _Good thing I've put on sun block this morning._

Yuki looked at her.  It would take sometime before he'll get used to this *new* Tohru.  Tohru never complained before.

Tohru suddenly looked at him and caught him staring at her.  He quickly looked away.  

"What were you looking at?!" Tohru demanded. 

Yuki just ignored her and continued picking leeks from the soil.  Tohru sighed.  "Please talk to me.  The only thing good that came when you found out my true self was that I can finally have someone to talk to without acting 24 hours a day.  I could finally be myself around you." 

Yuki's heart softened.  "So- he didn't continue.  He was reminded that he should be careful with Tohru's tricks.  Instead he handed her the leeks and said, "Here."

"Eh?  What should I do with this?"

"That's our dinner.  Cook it.  Tonight." 

"But Kyo-kun hates leeks." 

"Precisely why, you are cooking it."

Tohru looked at the leeks in her hands.  "You! You want Kyo-kun to hate me too?  Is that your intention?"

Yuki was genuinely surprised at the accusation.  "No, I just want to spite him." He finally said.

"But . . ." 

"Are you going to obey me or not?" Yuki challenged.

"Hai." 

"What's that awful smell?"  Kyo asked as he entered the dining room.

Nobody bothered to answer him.  

"Hey, what's this?" Kyo looked at the table. "It's leeks!"  Kyo covered his nose.

"Why is our dinner leeks?  You know I hate leeks." Kyo shouted at Tohru.

"Gomen ne, Kyo-kun.  I forgot."  Was Tohru's lame excuse.  It was the only excuse she could think of as of the moment.

"You forgot?" Kyo couldn't believe this. Meanwhile, Yuki was smiling at his seat.

Kyo noticed this.  "What are you so happy about?  Was this your idea?"  Kyo got suspicious.

Yuki merely glared at him then flickered his cold eyes toward Tohru. 

Tohru got the message.  "Iie, Kyo-kun.  It's my fault." Tohru looked like she was about to cry.

"Now, now, don't scare our Tohru-kun." Shigure warned.

Kyo looked at her innocent face.  "Gomen for shouting at you." Kyo patted her head.  "I'll just eat somewhere else."  And Kyo was gone.

Tohru smiled with relief.  She looked at Yuki and raised her eyebrow with a mocking smile.  Yuki scowled and ate his food quickly.  

_I can't go on like this._  Tohru decided after reading her homework.  _I'll have to escape.  Soon.  _


	5. escape

_Gomen ne for the slow update. Had to study.  If this fic makes you sick then please don't read.  _

Moonlight streamed through Tohru's windows.  _It's now or never.  Mother, please guide me.  Please make this the right decision.  _Tohru thought as she packed her bag.  It did not take her long because she only got few things.  In truth, she doesn't know where to go but her mind was set on escaping the Sohmas.  Yuki, in particular.  "Mother, I'm all set.  I know you would be with me."  She said softly as she went to pick up her bag and slowly descend from the stairs.  The floors creaked softly as she walked stealthily.  She tried to go outside as quietly as possible or so she thought.  Tohru made a last look in the Sohma house.  _This had been my home for the past 5 months.  I'll surely miss this.  Tohru sighed.  Her heart began to throb violently when she saw the path she'll have to take.  It was already two hours past midnight and the forest looked really terrifying for her.  She thought of going back but images of Yuki flashed in her mind.  __I'll miss Momiji, Kagura, Kyo, Hatori, Ayame and, Shigure for sure. She was feeling a deep regret. __ What am I thinking?  She scolded herself.  _Courage!__

Tohru walked deeper into the woods.  With the moon as her only light, she tried to walk as carefully as possible.  _I can't afford to trip or something.  I might get bruises and ruin my skin.  She tried to keep a one-sided conversation with her mother to help her ease her fear.  "Mother, I've finally done it.  But where would I go now?"  Worry showed in her face as she continued to walk without a definite destination.  "WOOOOOOO!"    
Tohru stopped dead in her tracks.  "Mother, did you hear that?"  Tohru was really getting scared.  __You mean the owl you've heard? A voice in Tohru's mind said.  But her mind contradicted itself. _It sure didn't sound like an owl.  More like a wild animal of some sort.  _Tohru was already fidgeting.  The sound of shuffling leaves towards her direction made her more nervous.  She remembered Shigure's words.  "__There are molesters at night in the woods.  It's not a safe place for a girl to be alone in."  __What if Shigure-san is right?  Tohru quickly dashed to a nearby bush and hid herself.  She closed her eyes and prayed that she would get out of there safe and sound.  _

"Tohru! Come out now! I know you are here!" Yuki's voice was clearly audible.  Tohru squirmed farther into the bushes.  _Shit! How did he know? But Tohru can't also help feeling relieved knowing it was just Yuki and not some strange man.  _

"I'll count up to three, princess.  If you would still not come out I'll be forced to get you."

Tohru who hoped that he was only bluffing did not utter a sound and stayed hidden.  

"One, Two, Three.  You really try my patience."  Yuki sighed.

A hand yanked Tohru out of the bushes.  "Ow! Let me go! You're hurting me!"  Tohru screamed.  Yuki loosened his grip.  "I'm sorry." 

"How did you find out I am here?!" Tohru demanded.  

"You were so noisy when you went that I woke up."  

Tohru did not believe him.  "What?  I was really, really careful and quiet when I left the house. You! Are you watching me when I sleep too?"  

Yuki ignored her.  "Believe what you want.  You can't escape me.  Remember that." Yuki grabbed her right arm and led her into the Sohma house again.  

"Tohru-kun, what happened to you?  Your face looks very haggard and your eyes are all puffy."  Shigure exclaimed as he saw Tohru.  It was already morning.  

Tohru panicked. "This is nothing.  I just stayed up real late last night because I had to study for an exam today." Tohru excused.  

"I see. You're too diligent." Shigure seemed to believe her story.  "By the way, last night I heard some noises.  Was it you?"

"Yes.  There was a rat in the house so I chased it off." Tohru replied.  

Shigure looked at Yuki.  "It seems you're not alone in this house. Ha ha" Shigure teased.  He thinks he was hilarious. 

Yuki just remained silent which made Tohru pissed off.  _If you think I will not retaliate_ _then you are gravely mistaken. _The thought of revenge made Tohru smile a little.  

"Ohayo! How was your weekend?"  Tohru greeted her friends.  She saw them in the hallway.  

"Oy, Tohru!" was Uotani's greeting.

"Ohayo." Was Hanajima's curt reply.

Just then, Kimura Hiroyuki passed by.  "Kimura-sempai is so kawaii!" Tohru whispered to her friends.  Hiroyuki was a third year student.  One year older than them.  He was tall, broad, and clean-shaven.  His hair is pitch black and his smile—made a lot of girls fall for him and for guys to envy him.  In fact, he was the closest contender of Yuki in terms of the number of admirers.  

"Hey, did you know the latest news about him?  He's going to play the male lead in our upcoming school play." Uotani's voice snapped Tohru out of her dream-like trance.  

"What?  Who's the female lead?"  Tohru was really interested.  She had the longest crush on Hiroyuki.  Too bad he don't even look her way.

"That's undecided yet.  When they held the auditions last week, many girls fought—literally for the part.  So, they are going to hold another audition next week since the last one was a total disaster."

Tohru was ecstatic with the news but Tohru was just silent.  She was seriously considering trying out for the part herself.

 Tohru was walking going to her work after class when somebody walked beside her.  

"What do you want?" Tohru demanded.  Yuki smiled at her.  "Well, since you attempted to escape last night, I think I'll accompany you to your work from now on."

"What? Are you crazy?  Am I your prisoner?" Tohru was getting angrier by the minute.    
"It depends on you.  If you'll behave then maybe—just maybe I might let you go."  

Tohru glared at him. "You know, I thought you were a really nice person when I met you."

Yuki turned to face her. "Hey, we're just the same."

Silence.  

"Hey, do you want to eat someplace first before you work?" Yuki said out of the blue.

"Eh?" Tohru was confused.  A moment ago they were fighting and now he's thinking of food?

Before Tohru had a chance to answer, Yuki grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby restaurant.     

"Sempai, do you remember last year when you made Yuki-kun wear a dress?  He really, really loved it.  I think that he would really appreciate it if you'll do it again."  Tohru said.

"Really?  I thought he didn't like it."

"It was for show.  Pretending he's not comfortable with girls' clothes.  He'll be so happy if you buy him again another cute dress this upcoming festival."

The girl was so happy.  "Hai, thanks for letting me know."  

"No problem. I'm his friend so I would like to surprise him."  Tohru winked.  "Just keep this as a secret between us, ok? He's just so shy."  

"Okay." The girl gave Tohru two-thumbs up. 

_Hahahaha._  Tohru was laughing inside her.  _Let's see what you would do.  Now, to make this complete, _Tohru thought as she went to the phone to dial Ayame's number.


	6. revenge

_I love Vic Zhou!_

The day of the festival . . . 

"You've outdone yourself again Tohru-chan. These rice balls are so delicious." Uotani said in between munching.

"Thank you.  You're too kind." Tohru replied.  "I know." She added in a whisper.

The two girls laughed while Hanajima kept a straight face.  

Hanajima suddenly said awhile later, "The show had started." 

Tohru and Uotani both looked in the direction where Hanajima was looking. Two girls carrying a dress had just arrived at the entrance.  _He he he,_ Tohru was so excited but of course, she had an easy time containing it.  

Yuki was oblivious to the girls approaching him.  He was so surprised when the girls greeted him.  "Yuki!" They said in unison.  "Sempai!" was all Yuki could say.  His eyes went to the dress the girl was holding.  Yuki quickly backed away.  "No, please—don't" he panicked.  Momiji quickly approached the trio.  "What's that?"  he pointed to the dress. One of the girls held out the dress and for the first time all the people in the room looked at it.  It was blindingly beautiful.  It was a peach dress with trimmed lacings at the hem with puffed sleeves.  "Kawaii!" Momiji was the first to speak.  "I want to wear that too."  

"Hey, you're cute too.  What's your name?"  The girl asked.

"Sohma Momiji." He said proudly.

The girl looked at the dress. "Too bad, this is too big for you."  

"Yuki, please try this on. You've already done it last year.  This time is no different."

All the people were now looking at Yuki.  "Yeah, Yuki."

"Please Yuki."

"Be a sport."

"It'll be fun."

People were cajoling Yuki to try the dress on.  Haru was just at the back ground saying nothing because he does not want Yuki to get angry with him but he was really looking forward to see Yuki in a dress.  Momiji just told him what happened last year and he had been jealous.

After awhile, Yuki came out looking at the floor because of embarrassment.   Yuki looked ravishing in the dress.  "Whoa." "Ah" was all the people could say.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard. "Hohoho!  Look at my genius creation.  It really suits my little brother, Yuki.  You really took after me. Hohoho!"  Ayame appeared with a camera on hand.  *Snap* *Snap* Ayame quickly took pictures of Yuki.  

Yuki was at first shocked at what happened.  The girl approached Yuki.  "He's your brother?  I did not know.  Come to think of it, I thought you looked alike but it never crossed my mind that you're brothers.  I'm sure you are delighted to know that the dress you're wearing came from Ayame-san's shop." The girl was simply delighted.  Yuki faked a smile.  

Tohru was watching the whole scene at the background.  She was laughing within her but of course she looked distressed for the sake of the onlookers.  

"Oh well, I'll be going now.  I'll just put these pictures on my scrapbook of Yuki." Ayame said after seeing fire in Yuki's eyes.   Ayame ran off.  Yuki ran after him and Tohru followed suit.  She had to help Ayame escape. 

"I'll help you find him Yuki-kun."

Yuki was a little surprised by what she said but continued running.  Tohru went to girls' bathrooms to look for Ayame. She had a gut feeling that Ayame would hide in a girls' bathroom.  After three tries, Tohru found Ayame gasping for breath.

"Ayame-san!" 

Ayame was startled.  "Tohru-kun, thank you for helping me get these." 

"No problem, Ayame-san.  For the union of two brothers, I'm willing to do everything so you would be happy."

"You're really my princess, Tohru-kun.  For that reason, I will give you a beautiful dress." 

"No, I really wanted to do this for you.  Besides, your dresses are very sophisticated for the likes of me."  Tohru was in reality very happy with the offer.

"Please, Tohru-kun.  It would really make me happy if you would accept my offer."

"If it is what you really want."  

"I have a nice dress that would suit you and make you even more beautiful."

Tohru smiled.  "Come, let me help you escape."  Tohru went nearer to Ayame and hugged him. *Poon* "As a snake, you would be able to escape undetected."  Tohru explained.

"But, what about my clothes?  My camera?"

"I'll hide it.  I'll just give it to you tomorrow."

"Arigato, Tohru-kun."  Said the snake as it slithered away.  

"Did you have any luck finding him Tohru?"  Yuki asked.

"I'm very sorry but I didn't." Tohru did really look sorry.

"No, it's alright.  I had worse days."

Tohru lapsed into silence.  She was having a hard time containing her laughter. _I'm so good.  So good.  Now, we're even._

Yuki was already changed back into his man's clothes but his mood was already dark.  Tohru decided to get on his good side.  "Yuki-kun, for me.  You looked really handsome and not the pretty boy type.  More like the manly type."

"You really think so?"

"Hai,"

"You're not just pulling my leg?"

"Iie, Just look at all your admirers.  What do you think they see?"

"I know that, but what do you see?" Yuki said sadly.

"Huh?" 

"Nothing.  Forget what I said. Let's go home now."  Yuki walked ahead of Tohru leaving her confused again.


	7. danger

_Thanks For those who reviewed.  God Bless_!

It was a Friday morning.  Yuki and his fellow member of the student council stood in the platform.  "As you all know, we are going to have our winter ball next month.  The ticket for each costs 2000 yen because it is going to be held in a five-star hotel.  It is inclusive of the food and the band that we hired." Yuki said.  

"Unfortunately, we have only until next week Friday to collect all payments for the tickets because the band was requiring a down payment and the hotel also required reservation fees."  The boy beside Yuki said.

The students were noisy with excitement.  "What are you going to wear?"

"I wish Sohma-kun would ask me" "Who are you going to take?"  "I still don't have the money."

Yuki cleared his throat and the students silenced.  Kyo got angry.  _Everybody listens to that damn rat!_  "Are there any more questions?"

A female student raised her hand.  "Where are we going to pay?  To whom?"

"You could just go to the office of the student council and make your payment there to our treasurer."  Yuki replied.

"Any more questions?"

The students were just staring back at him.  "Okay, that is all." Yuki and his assistant left the platform and returned to their seat.  The teacher resumed her teaching but Tohru's mind was reeling. _Shit! Where would I get the money?  The dress would be from Ayame-san but I don't have the money to pay for the ticket.  She bit her lip.  _God, please help me_.  _

"Tohru-chan! Hello, Tohru's friends!" Momiji bade her as he and Haru approached her and her friends while they were at the canteen.  "Hello, Momiji-kun.  Hell, Haru-kun.  What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you.  I learned from Yuki that you're going to have your winter ball.  I want to take you Tohru but Yuki said that it is for older people only and for your year level only."

"Is that so?  I want to be with you too Momiji-kun. That was too bad."  Tohru said but in reality she was relieved because she really did not want to go to the ball with a kid in her side.  It would ruin her romantic dreams about the dance she was anticipating.  

"So who's going to be your date?"  Momiji asked her.  Hanajima and Uotani looked at each other but remained silent.

The question threw Tohru off guard.  _What would I tell him?_  "I'm not even sure I would go."

"Ha? Why?" 

Tohru was genuinely embarrassed.  "I don't have the money." 

"Gomen ne, Tohru-kun.  But I can't help you either. I don't have money now." Momiji was sad but then he was suddenly struck by an idea.  "Ask Yuki to pay for you."  

"NO!" Tohru blurted out.

Everybody looked at her with surprise.  Tohru blushed.  "Err, I mean, that is not necessary.  2000 yen is a lot of money and I can't ask Yuki-kun.  I'm sure he will have to use his money too for the dance and the girl he would date."  Tohru did not want to ask Yuki for help because she knows that she would be indebted to him again.  No way, no how, he was going to run to him.

"Well, if you're sure." Momiji said uncertainly.  The bell rang.  "Tohru-kun, we'll get going now."

"Ok." Tohru sighed with relief.  Saved by the bell.  

Uotani looked at Tohru. "Eh? You're not going to the ball?  You were so excited last week."  She asked as they were about to leave their table.

"I would love to go.  But I don't have the money.  I don't even have a date."

Uotani looked across the room.  "What about carrot-top?" Tohru followed her gaze.  _Yeah, why haven't I thought of Kyo-kun?_

Tohru awoke from sleep by the noises from downstairs.  *clang* bang*clash* She checked her watch at the desk.  6:14. _Who would be so active at this ungodly hour?  Tohru yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes.  She made a quick prayer then changed her pajamas into suitable clothes.  She went downstairs and found the living room a complete mess.  Suddenly, Kyo appeared from the kitchen obviously angry with Kagura following closely behind him.  Kagura was the first to notice her.  "Tohru-chan! I'm so happy.  I'm sorry, did we wake you up?"  Kagura's faced showed that she was sorry._

"No," Tohru lied.  "I was going to the market today.  That is why I woke up early.  Why were you happy?"

"Kyo asked me to go the winter ball with him." She announced.

Kyo protested.  "I didn't.  You beat me out of it."  

One crazed look from Kagura and Kyo immediately shut up.  

Tohru tried hard to smile.  "That is wonderful news Kagura-chan.  I'm so happy that you are happy."  _There goes my chance of going to the ball._

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" Kagura was beaming.  "We can do each other's hair and make-up."

Tohru's face fell.  "That is really nice.  But I'm not sure I would go."  

"Eh?  Why?" Kagura's question was the same as that of Momiji.  

"Why?!" Kyo demanded.

"I don't have money and I don't have a date."  Tohru was pitiful.

Kyo looked away.  He was planning on asking Tohru but Kagura was fast.  He even already bought the tickets.

Kagura became sad too.  She glared at Kyo.  "Why don't you introduce Tohru to some nice young man you know?"  

"Hmph!" Kyo ignored her and went outside leaving the two girls alone.  

After Kagura left, Tohru decided to go to the market for real since she was also planning on going to Ayame-san's house to deliver the camera.  She went to the dining room to ask permission from Shigure when she saw Yuki was already eating half-asleep.  "Ohayo Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! I'm just going to the market today.  What would you like me to buy?"

"Just get me some steaks.  Round steaks.  I'm craving for them recently.  Here's the money."  Shigure grinned as he gave her lots of money.  

"Before I forget, what was the noise I heard this morning?"  Shigure asked.  

"Kagura-san came this morning but she already left."  Tohru explained.  

"I see." Shigure nodded knowingly.  He was murmuring something about love being blind.  

Just as Tohru was about to go Yuki spoke.  "Ey, I'm going with you."

Shigure raised one of his eyebrows.  "A date?"   Shigure hummed a love song.

Tohru tried to contain her panicked self and anger. "Okay," was all she said because Shigure was still at the vicinity.  

Tohru was really pissed because now she can't deliver the camera to Ayame and he can't get her the dress.  "Why can't you leave me alone?"  

They walked in silence.  When they approached the market, Yuki decided to wait outside and just let Tohru do the shopping because he hated walking around.  Tohru of course, was deeply grateful.  Just as when Tohru was about to pay and she got her wallet, a man grabbed her purse.  "Hey, hey!"  Tohru ran after the man.  Yuki saw her. "What happened?"  He demanded to the shaken Tohru.  "That man! He got my purse! Please Yuki-kun, please get it." 

"Stay put! I'll run after him."  But before Yuki got to the man, another man came from behind and stabbed him at his shoulders.  Tohru saw the whole scene and quickly ran after him.  Tohru was afraid he might get really weak and transform.  She can't hug him in front of the many people looking on.  Tohru was so scared that she just cried.  "Yuki-kun! Yuki-kun!"  All she did was to shake him and hope he would not faint.  "Someone please help us."  Fortunately a man in his thirties helped them and carried Yuki.  Yuki was already groggy because of all the lost blood. "Miss, did you bring a car?"  The man asked.  "We have to get him to a hospital."

"No, but please let us just get a cab. I think I can manage from here."  They can't go to the hospital but she can't let the man know why.

Tohru hailed a cab, thanked the man and told the driver to go to the Sohma mansion.  _God, please let him be alright. She felt really guilty. She prayed hard while the tears would not stop falling.  _

tbc


	8. 

_Thanks to all!_

At school the next Monday Tohru found herself thinking about Yuki as the teacher blabbed on about the history of Japan.  

_It's all my fault._  She thought guiltily as her eyes wandered to where Yuki was usually seated.  Today, Yuki was absent from school, probably for another three days or more.  After Yuki was stabbed, she immediately went to the Sohma mansion to find Hatori.  There was so much blood she thought Yuki was going to die. Good thing Hatori was there and attended to Yuki right away.  Hatori said after further examination that Yuki was going to be alright and his wound was nothing serious.  Hatori even promised her that Akito would not know Yuki was there.  However, Yuki was so agitated when he woke up and realized that he was at the Sohma mansion.  He requested to be released immediately and he said that he would rather just stay and wait to be healed at Shigure's house.  He was so persistent that Hatori gave his consent and just requested Yuki to take some antibiotics.  It was odd, now that she thought about it, how she felt when she saw Yuki bleeding.  _It's almost as if I care for him.  Tohru shook her head.  _I must be really tired for thinking all these stuff._  Tohru forced herself to block Yuki out of her mind and concentrate on what the teacher was saying.  _

"I'm a mess." Tohru moaned as she stared at herself in the mirror of the girls' bathroom.  Her eyes were all puffy from crying and bloodshot from the lack of sleep.  She was the one attending to Yuki's needs and her conscience won't let her sleep for very long.  

"You still haven't slept, Tohru-chan?" Hanajima asked coming out from the cubicle.  

"I tried but I can't." Tohru said as she gathered her things.  "I'm sorry but I have to go now, Yuki-kun needs me."  

Tohru left Hanajima staring after her with a worried look.  

In his bed, Yuki slowly opened his eyes.  He was reluctant to sit up because he was bracing himself for the blast of pain he knew would come with consciousness.  But there was no pain.  

He rubbed his eyes and saw Tohru hovering over him, surrounded by a bright halo of sunlight that spilled in from the window behind her.  What surprised Yuki more was the unmistakable tenderness in Tohru's smile as she looked at him.  "Are you alright?"  Tohru asked with much concern.  Yuki blinked.  "Am I dead?"  

"No, silly, but you might have been.  I'm very, very sorry Yuki-kun for what happened.  If I hadn't . . ." 

Yuki cut her off. "Shhh.  It was not your fault.  Besides this is just a little scratch.  He pinched his wound lightly to prove his point which made him remember.  "If I really didn't die, then how come there's no pain?"

Tohru smiled.  "Hatori-san came in earlier and we forced you to drink a medicine.  He said it was supposed to numb you so that you would not feel pain when you wake up.  I guess he was right."

"I see."

Silence.

"Yuki-kun, I'm really sorry.  Please forgive me." Tohru can't take the guilt.

Yuki pitied her distressed face.  "I forgive you." He whispered then he wiped her tear-streaked face.  "Don't cry anymore."

"Ahem." 

Tohru jumped.  She turned to see Kyo at the doorway.  "Oy, Hatori needs to talk to you downstairs." 

Tohru quickly complied. "Hai," she said while blushing profusely.

Kyo was left at the room with Yuki.  They looked for each other for about three seconds and Kyo shot him a dark look and went downstairs. 

Four days have passed since the stabbing incident and things have returned to normal.  Yuki was now going to school and although he still wore bandages inside his clothes, it was not evident anymore.  They said that he had a high fever hence, the absence.  They did not want to stir more attention to Yuki than what he already received.  The Yuki club was so worried at him that they were all gushing at him when he arrived at school.  Tohru, after seeing the girls fawning over at Yuki was displeased.  _Why am I angry? Tohru asked herself as she looked at the girls.  __Maybe you're jealous._

_I'm certainly not._

_But what are you so angry about?_

_I don't know either._

Her conversation with herself halted when she saw the bulletin board.  It said that today was the audition for the role of Juliet in their school play.  Her bad mood was quickly replaced with excitement and she quickly went to look for a pen and a paper in her bag to scribble the information.  She was so busy writing that she did not notice that she was no longer alone.

"You're trying out for the lead part?"  a husky voice asked.

Tohru looked up to see Kimura Hiroyuki smiling down at her.  She looked at her sides and back.  He was definitely talking to her.  Tohru reddened.  "I . yes.  I mean, yes." She stammered.  

Kimura didn't seem to notice her nervousness and smiled.  "Well, I hope you get the part.  Good luck!"  and then he walked on.

Tohru was just standing for many seconds.  She was still deciding whether what just happened was real or was a product of her imagination.  She finally snapped out of her trance when the bell rang.

Through out the class, Tohru wasn't able to concentrate.  She kept thinking about the audition and so after the last class ended, she immediately went to Yuki to get permission.  She thought about her speech and she thought that it would certainly make Yuki agree to let her audition.  "Yuki-kun!"

"Ready to go home, Tohru?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. I want to audition for the school play because . ."

"Okay." Yuki cut her off.

"Please hear what I have to say first before you disagree.  What did you say?"

"I said okay, you may go, but try not to be late, okay?"

Tohru was dumbfounded.  He agreed?  So fast?  Tohru was still standing there so Yuki went on ahead.

But before Yuki was out of the room, he turned back.  "Ey, Tohru."

Tohru still looked amazed.  

"Good luck." And then he left.

_Lazy hands make a man poor, but diligent hands bring wealth. ---Proverbs 10:4_


	9. plans

_Gomen ne for the late update. ^_^_

Tohru went to the audition.  Unfortunately Kimura was not there but she still gave it her best.  She was very sure that she would get the part but the results were not going to be released until Monday.  

Monday . . .

Tohru woke up early and went to school.  She can hardly sleep the night before because of her excitement.  She was lucky because there were not so many people yet in the school and she won't have to answer many questions about Yuki because of his fans.  She went to the billboard and looked for her name.  Juliet : Tomoya Reiko.  1st Understudy: Honda Tohru.  2nd Understudy : . . .  _I didn't get the part.  I didn't get the part._  She thought as the words on the bulletin registered on her mind.  She felt like she was splashed with cold water all over.  Her eyes were getting teary but she fought to hold the tears back.  Her heart was throbbing and she felt hot all over.  She looked again at the bulletin.  Tomoya Reiko was the beautiful upperclassman who was very popular but also snobbish.  Tohru felt hatred for the girl.  _If it hadn't been for her . . .  She looked again at her name.  __1st understudy? What does that mean?  She decided to look for the casting director to ask her.  She quickly went to the faculty room and found the casting director at her desk writing something.  _

"Um, Sumimasen, Ohayo!" Tohru started to say.

"Yes?  May I help you?"

"I'm Honda Tohru.  I'm one of the people who auditioned for the part of Juliet."

"Yes.  I remember you.  You did great." 

_But not good enough, _Tohru thought but then she smiled.  "Yes, I was wondering what 1t understudy means?"

"Oh, it means that in any event the lead or Reiko-san can not perform the part, you'll replace her."

_Hmmmm_, Tohru's mind was reeling.  "Um, can I join the production staff too?"

"Yes, of course, we still lack some people.  The lights, the back drop, the dress . . ."

"The dress?"

"No one volunteered to do that yet.  They say it is a lot of work."

"If it's okay, I would like to do the dress.  I am a really good at needles and threads."

"You sure?  You'll have to memorize some of Juliet's lines too."

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Okay."

Tohru smiled.

_Hehehehe, this is so easy.  The part of Juliet would be mine in no time.  _That thought made Tohru happy for the rest of the day.

It was already five p.m. and Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were all both standing at their school gate waiting for Hatori.  Hatori was going to pick them up because he said that Yuki should not walk very far and tire himself because there was still the danger of the wound opening up.   

"Tohru," Yuki spoke.

Kyo raised one of his eyebrows.  _First name basis already?_

"Yes?" Tohru turned to face him.

"I'm sorry.  I saw the bulletin and . . . I know how much you wanted to get the part."

_Don't be.  I'm not.  Hehe._ "Yes, thank you Yuki-kun" Tohru faked sadness.  _Hmph, I'm sure you're gloating Yuki.  You're just pretending to be sorry._

But then a girl approached Yuki. "Here." She said then ran-off.  She gave Yuki a box.  

"An admirer?" Kyo said.

Yuki just glared at him.  He was going to throw away the box since this was what he did all the time he received such gifts but the aroma that came from the box was tempting.  So Yuki decided against it and opened it.  It was a small chocolate cake that was obviously hand-made because of the decoration.  His hand went inside the box and gathered a slice.  He tasted it. "Hmmm, it's so delicious."   

Kyo's stomach grumbled.  "May I have some?"  He swallowed his pride because he was really hungry.  

Yuki thought for a second but then offered the box to Kyo.  "Hmmm, it's really delicious.  Home-made is the best."

"Yes," Yuki agreed.  "You can actually taste the love that was baked with it."

Yuki caught Tohru looking at the cake.  "Here, have some."

Tohru's curiosity was piqued.  _Home-made?_ She took a bite.  "It is really delicious." _ It's actually better than the cakes you buy at the stores.  _After they finished eating, Hatori arrived.  Tohru looked at her surroundings.  Almost all of their school mates were looking at them.  It was not very common in a public school to see a limousine.  She wore a smug look.  She knows she's the envy of the school.  Not only was she going home in a limousine, but also with the two cutest boys in their school.  Even when she was already home, she was still thinking of the home-made cake.

While they were having dinner that night, Momiji suddenly arrived.  "Hello minna-san!"

"What are you doing here?" Kyo demanded.  

"I asked Hatori to leave me here because he went to buy something in a store close to here.  He'll just come back for me later."

"Have you eaten? Come join us." Tohru asked him.

"No, I'm already full.  Kagura-san cooked for us."

"I see." Tohru stood up. "Please wait after I finish my chores and tell me how your day went today." Tohru smiled warmly at Momiji.

As Tohru was already in the kitchen washing the dishes, Momiji suddenly appeared at her side. "Tohru-kun, have you got a date yet?"

"None yet."

"Yuki still haven't asked you?"

"Not yet." _And I hope he would never._

"I see.  Cheer up, Tohru-kun.  I'm sure there'll be other guys at your school who would ask you."

Tohru just smiled.  Kimura's face flashed at her mind.  _Yes, I'm sure somebody would ask me._

"Momiji-kun, what's your favorite cake?"

"Ha? Carrot-cake of course.  Why did you ask?"

"No reason."

Momiji was getting happy inside. _Tohru-kun would surprise me with a cake._

That night, Tohru stayed up late, thinking of her plans on how can things go her way.  _Tomorrow, I would begin to make my move._

Tohru woke up early again to bake a carrot-cake. _I'm sure Kimura-san would ask me to the ball now.  She was so busy that she didn't notice Yuki standing behind her.  He can tell he was baking a cake.  But who is it for?_


	10. success

_Thank you to all who reviewed especially Runic for always reading every chapter and reviewing them.  It was because of you that I decided to continue. Ü_

Tohru was ecstatic.  She walked very fast as she held carefully the box in her hand.  She was so proud that she was able to make the carrot-cake on time.  _That was expected since I'm really good.  She smiled politely at the two classmates she saw at their school gate. Upon reaching her school building, she dashed quickly in the wash room to prettify herself.  She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and practiced her smile.  Satisfied, she kissed the box.  Two girls at the wash room looked at her oddly.  She ignored them and went to see Kimura.  _

Tohru reached the classroom of Kimura in no time.  Fortunately, the classes haven't started yet and Tohru saw that Kimura was just chatting with some friends.   Tohru gulped and exhaled.  She approached a nearby classmate of Kimura.  

"Sumimasen, may you please call Kimura-san?"

The boy stared at her for a minute then called out Kimura.  "Hey, Kimura.  There's a little girl here who wants to see you." 

_Little girl?_ Tohru was boiling inside but still smiled like she doesn't know what he was talking about.

"Ey, I know you! You're . . . ." Kimura said.

"Tohru.  Honda Tohru." Tohru finished for him.

"Right. . ." Kimura said. "So, what's up?"

"Here! This is for you." Tohru handed over the box.  

"For me?  What's this?"

"A cake.  Carrot-cake."

"Wow! It's my favorite.  How did you know?"

"Just a hunch." Tohru smiled.

"Um, why?"

Tohru haven't thought of what to say.  "Ah. . . . . because . . . I want us to be friends." Tohru said lamely.

"Ah," Fortunately the bell rang.  "Oh, well see you."

"Ja ne."

Tohru was very happy that day even the pop quiz their teacher gave in history can't get her spirits down.   That night, she cooked dinner extravagantly.  She even consulted a cook book to make their dinner extra special.

"Tohru-kun" Shigure sing sang.  "The food smells so delicious! I think I'm going to die of hunger any minute now."

_Then die._  Tohru smiled.  "Just wait a little more Shigure-san.  This is almost done."

"Okay," Shigure went outside the kitchen.

Kyo looked at the food at their table.  "Is someone's birthday today?"

"Why of course! You forgot?!" Shigure's face was that of disbelief then glanced at Tohru.

Kyo immediately felt sorry.  "Gomen ne, Tohru.  I haven't brought you any gift."

"But it's not my birthday." Tohru replied. 

"It's not?"

"No."

Kyo glared at Shigure as if to say.  Run for your life."

Shigure just grinned.

Yuki arrived at the dinner table a few minutes later.  He was strangely silent.  But then nobody noticed anyway.  Halfway through their dinner, Haru came in.

"Oh no." Shigure murmured.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo demanded. 

"Since when did you own the house?" Haru retorted.

Tohru immediately stood up.  "Have you eaten yet Haru-kun?"

"Not yet."

"Wait, I'll get you a plate." Tohru went to the kitchen.

Tohru was pissed. _Now, there'll be more plates to wash._

Everybody ate in silence while Haru just kept glancing at Yuki.  Tohru noticed this. _Nobody even praised my cooking._

After dinner everybody went to their respective rooms to retire early except Haru who still watched television in the living room and Tohru who started sewing the dress of Juliet.  Tohru glanced at Haru who seemed to be deep in thought.  

Tohru cleared her throat. "Uhm, Haru-kun, why are you here?  I mean, what do you need?"

Haru stared at her for a second then answered. "Tohru, I trust you.  Don't tell this to anyone ok?"

"Ok."

"I went here because I found out from Momiji that your batch is going to have a ball and I'm hoping that Yuki would ask me to be his date."

Tohru tried to contain her laughter.  She can't think of anything to say.  "I see."

The next day. . .

Tohru kept the dress in a plastic bag to show to Reiko.  First thing in the morning, she went to see Reiko in her classroom.  Fortunately, she doesn't have to go to Reiko's classroom because she bumped into her.  "Reiko-san!"

"Yes, who are you?" Reiko said tactlessly.

"I'm the one in charge of your dress as Juliet and here's your dress."

"My dress?" Reiko squealed.  She grabbed the plastic bag from Tohru and quickly pulled the dress out.

"What's this?" Reiko said distastefully.

"Your dress." Tohru stated as a matter-of-factly.

"This can't be.  I can't do this.  I will never ever wear that dress."  Reiko flung the dress to Tohru.  _Bitch!_

"But you're Juliet.  You have to wear this."

"No, I'm going to talk to sensei now.  I'm not going to do it."

"But who would do it?"

"It's none of my business."  Reiko turned to walk to the faculty room.

"Reiko-san!" Tohru called up.  

Reiko turned. 

"Just a piece of advice, you might not want to tell sensei your true reason for dropping the role.  She might think of you as a snob and picky."

"Yes. Thanks." Reiko continued on.

_Hehehehe_

Afternoon. . .

Tohru was getting ready to go home.  Kyo told her that he would not join her and Yuki because he had to go to his master's dojo.  Tohru was waiting for Yuki when he arrived with Reiko.  

_What is she doing here?_ "Yuki-kun." 

"Tohru, I'm not going home with you today because I just remembered that I still have student council meeting today."

"I see." Tohru said while looking at Reiko.

Yuki noticed.  "Tohru, this is Tomoya Reiko.  Reiko-san this is Tohru."

"Oh we've met." Reiko said.

"When?" Yuki asked. Tohru was praying. _Please shut-up, please shut-up._

"This morning." Was all Reiko said.

Luckily, Yuki didn't ask any further.  "Well, we'll have to go now."

Yuki left with Reiko at his side.  Tohru looked at their backs.  _Since when did Yuki have a female friend besides me?_ Then, Reiko suddenly grabbed Yuki's hands and their hands entwined.

Tohru's eyes can't believe what she was seeing.  _Harlot._  Why does Yuki allow it?__

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a man had approached her.  

"Tohru."

She spun around to become face to face with Kimura.

"I want to thank you again for the cake." 

"It was nothing."

"May I ask you to the upcoming ball to be my date?" Kimura suddenly blurted out.

"Ha?"

"I said, may I be your date?"

Tohru can't believe what she's hearing but she kept her cool.  "Yes, of course."

"Great! I have to go now.  See you!" Kimura ran off.

Tohru looked around.  Nobody was there.  She jumped and shouted.  "YES!"


	11. dance

_I'm glad some readers can relate to this Tohru.  Weehee  ^ _^_

The day of the winter ball . . . 

Tohru examined herself in front of the mirror.  She almost didn't recognize herself.  The girl she was looking was her but more beautiful and glamorous version.  She turned from side to side checking her make-up and gown for the nth time.  _Ayame-san is a genius, _she thought.  She hadn't thought anything was wrong with my hair before yesterday—it had been brown, straight and went half-way down her back.  Now, her hair fell just below her shoulders and layered to frame her face.  When she went yesterday to get her gown from Ayame, he insisted on coming over today so he could do her hair and make-up.  She was very thankful because she need not spend money on her make-up and hair, professional services were really expensive.  Tohru was very delighted with her gown.  It was simple but elegant.  It was strapless, made of deep rose silk, and fell almost to the floor.  It got tiny flower buds just above the breast in purple.  Ayame even gave her a pair of high-heeled strappy sandals that matched her gown with pink colored stones in one side of each sandal.  Suddenly, Tohru was reminded of Kimura.  _Kimura-san . . . The thought made her smile.  _This is the day I've been waiting for since I have seen Kimura-san.  _She checked her watch. It read 7: 00 p.m. She was supposed to meet Kimura in their school because she can't let him know she lived with the Sohmas.  Good thing, Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura agreed to drop her off at school.  Hatori would be driving them.  Tohru said a little prayer before opening her door, ready to face the most romantic night of her life._

Tohru descended the stairs slowly with her head slightly bowed.  She knew that they were all waiting for her and she planned that she makes a grand entrance.  Ayame was the first to notice her.  "My masterpiece!" Ayame exclaimed.  All the people in the living room turned to look at her.  Kagura stood up.  "Tohru you look pretty!" _Pretty only? This girl must be jealous.   Tohru smiled.  "You look very pretty too."  In truth, Kagura was ravishing and Tohru felt a little insecure.  Shigure just came from the kitchen.  "Tohru, there's only one word to describe you," Shigure gushed.  "Beautiful!" _

Tohru blushed a little with all the attention she was grabbing.  "Thank you very much.  You are all kind.  It was all Ayame-san's work."  _And my genes, of course_.   

"Yuki! Kyo!" Shigure suddenly said. "Cat bit your tongues? Hehe"

Yuki and Kyo both shot him a dark look.  That was the only time Tohru noticed Yuki.  Seeing him felt like Tohru was punched in the stomach.  He looked absolutely fabulous.  Tohru felt like she's seeing Yuki for the first time.  He looked manlier in his tuxedo and you can't tell that he usually looked well, a girly boy as Kyo would put it. 

Fortunately Hatori arrived.  "Let's go!" Kyo grabbed Kagura's hands.  They all went outside.  Tohru bid Shigure, Ayame and Haru goodbyes.  "I wish I could go too . . ." Tohru heard from Shigure as she went outside.  

Tohru was waiting for about ten minutes in front of their school gate before Kimura arrived.  Tohru wasn't prepared for her physical reaction to Kimura in a tuxedo.  He looked amazing.  He had even gotten a haircut.  "Hi Tohru.  Sorry to keep you waiting. Have you been here long?"  

Tohru just stared at him.

"Hello??" Kimura waved his hands in front of Tohru's face.

"Oh, s-orry," she stammered.  "What did you say?"

Kimura laughed a little that deepened his dimples.  Tohru felt like swooning.  "I asked you if you have been waiting for long."

"No, I just arrived." Tohru lied.  _Well, the waiting was worth it._

"I see. Let's go." Kimura offered his hand to Tohru.  Tohru took it and they went inside Kimura's car.  _He didn't even notice my appearance._

Inside the hotel, the receptionist greeted them.  Kimura showed her the tickets.  The receptionist pointed the left end as their ballroom while giggling.  _She's flirting with him.  Tohru raised one of her eyebrows and looked at the receptionist.  The receptionist ceased.  _

Once they got inside, Tohru started to ooh and aah over the place.  The decorations were pretty impressive considering the student council and a few volunteers were the only ones who made the decorations.  Tohru scanned the crowds. She knows her two friends would not be coming tonight but she don't know what she was looking for.  Suddenly, a lilac flowing dress caught her eye.  _Reiko-san.  Laughing with someone.  _Tohru moved a little and she could see that it was Yuki.  _Yuki? That's right.  I didn't know who his date was.  Tohru frowned at the image before her but then Kimura interrupted her thoughts.  "Would you like to dance?"_

Tohru immediately smiled.  "Love to."  And she allowed Kimura to lead her into the dance floor.  

They danced for several minutes with fast-pacing songs.  _Please play romantic songs._

Her wish was granted a few minutes later.  The deejay played her favorite love song.  _Yes! This is it. Tohru was going to rest her head in Kimura's shoulders when Kimura suddenly pulled himself from her.  "Wha . . . ?" She turned to see Yuki standing beside Kimura.  "May I cut in?"  Yuki asked.  _

"Yes," Kimura answered right away as if he wanted to get away from Tohru as soon as possible.  Kimura immediately left Yuki and Tohru alone in the dance floor before Tohru could protest.  Tohru frowned at Yuki.  "What are you doing here?  Why don't you dance with your date?"  Yuki quickly took her hand and led her to dance.

"You know very well that we can't dance together.  I might transform." 

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a normal girl too you know."

"But you know about the curse and we can take special care in dancing."

"Why don't you just sit down?" Tohru whispered angrily while smiling.  

"And miss to dance in this song?  No way." Yuki said calmly.  

Tohru can't do anything else so she just went on dancing with Yuki.  She could smell his perfume.  It was exquisite.  Oddly, the time seemed to urn so fast while she was dancing with Yuki.  Before she knew it, it was over.  She saw Kimura finding his way to her.  

"Thanks for ruining my night." Tohru whispered to Yuki before he went.

"Yuki turned her face toward him.  "No problem."

Tohru plastered a fake smile to Kimura.  "Would you like to go some place quiet?" Kimura asked her.  Tohru agreed.  Her heart was still beating very fast from her encounter with Yuki.  She needed some fresh air.  

Tohru was still thinking about Yuki that she hadn't noticed to where Kimura took her.  It was in the balcony.  Tohru just noticed that they were alone.  Suddenly, Kimura cupped her face and faced it towards him.  _He's going to kiss me!  _Wait! I'm not ready yet.  _Tohru pushed Kimura gently.  She started to think of a conversation.  "Isn't it a beautiful night?"_

Kimura was just silent.  Tohru turned to face him.  His eyes were so intense and serious.  For some reason, she felt danger.  Tohru took his hand.  Come on, let's go inside. I need a drink." But Kimura wouldn't budge.  

Kimura spoke.  "Come on, you know what I want.  Don't be coy."  Kimura grabbed her and started to kiss her roughly.  She used all her strength to push him away but he was much stronger.  "Please don't!" she shouted but she knew the noise inside would prevent anyone from hearing her.  Tears were already streaming from her eyes.  

"Hey!" A voice shouted.  Seconds later, Kimura was on the floor with his mouth bleeding.  Yuki kicked Kimura again at the face.  Kimura didn't stand a chance.  

Tohru was still crying from hurt and shock.  Yuki removed his jacket and put it around Tohru.  "Shhhh, don't cry anymore. It's okay."

Tohru can't think of anything to say.  She was deeply embarrassed.  'Thank you." Was all she could muster to say.  Since Yuki can't hug her, he just squeezed her hand and it was all what Tohru needed.  


	12. why

_Thanks for waiting!_

Tohru turned in her bed and cringed.  She woke up because of a terrible headache.  She touched her head.  At first, the events of last night was just like a bad dream for her but when she looked at the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.  She checked her watch.  _It's already late.  I still have to prepare breakfast for them but what would I say? No amount of concealer or make-up could hide the sorrow in her eyes.  _Is this my punishment?  _Tohru paced back and forth in her bedroom trying to come up of a lie.  __What would I say?  Mother, please help me.  I could say that I developed sore eyes and just wear shades or I could say that I'm sick or whatever.  Suddenly, she was struck by a brilliant idea.  __Eye drops!  Tohru smiled as she fumbled her cabinet to look for an eye drop.  _

The first thing Tohru did upon entering school was to go to the faculty and drop from the play.  She can't bear to face Kimura.  _Kimura, that bastard!  Tohru plastered a smile on her face as she saw her teacher._

"Tohru!" 

Tohru whirled around to see Uo-chan and Hana-chan behind her.  

"Something's wrong with your denpa…" Hanajima said.

Tohru laughed nervously.  "Um, I'm just a little tired from last night."

"Speaking of last night, what happened?" Uo asked not noticing the face of Tohru.

"It was fine." Tohru replied.  She doesn't want her friends to know or there could be more trouble.  The beating Kimura received from Yuki was already enough. 

"Fine?" Uotani repeated.  "After all the waiting and trouble you've been through—all you can say is 'fine'?

Tohru grew angry. "What else do you want to know?"

"Hey, I'm just curious." Uotani said defensively.

"If it's fine then it's fine." Hana said quietly.

"I just want both of you to know that I think Kimura-san is not the one for me after all.  I also dropped out from the play." Tohru said.

"What?!" Uo exclaimed. "Why?"

"Kimura-san and I are not compatible at all." Tohru explained lamely.  Fortunately, the bell rang for their next class before the two could prod further.  Hanajima and Uotani looked at each other knowing that there's something Tohru is hiding from them.

After their last period, Tohru was understandably tired.  _I just want to sleep. But of course, she can't because she still had to go to work.  She went to her locker to get the books she'll need when she saw Kimura going her way.  Kimura also spotted her and stopped in his place for a second then he made a turn.  __Good._

She closed her locker then walked to the school gate.  She watched as some students carry some Christmas ornaments.  _Ah, Christmas is coming soon.  Yuki-kun might be working late tonight at school. As if on cue, Yuki and Reiko appeared.  Tohru watched them as Reiko flirted with Yuki.  Yuki does not respond but he was smiling and his eyes are dancing.  __Yuki and Reiko? They would never be an item.  Akito-san will surely forbid this. Tohru thought confidently.  But deep inside Tohru was bothered by the thought.  Tohru scold herself.  __Yuki-kun helped me.  I am indebted to him.  I should treat him more with respect.  Yuki-kun did not even notice me. She thought as she walked past them. _

Tohru was in a bad mood after seeing Yuki and Reiko.  She was walking in the street where all people are happy with smile across their faces.  _They play the worst music at Christmas time, _she thought.  _If I have to hear Santa Claus is coming to town one more time, I'll scream!_

She continued walking when she heard someone call her name.  "Tohru-san."  A soft voice said she turned and saw that it was Ritsu-san.  _The monkey cross-dresser.  I don't know who's worse Haru or you, she thought amused by her wickedness.  "Hi, Ritsu-san. What are you doing here?"_

"I just came out from the store; I ran errands for my mother." Ritsu looked embarrassed.  

"I see and how's your mother?" Tohru asked politely.

"She's fine.  By the way, where are you going?"

"I'm going to work."

"Work?"

"Yes.  I work in that building." Tohru pointed at the building one block from them.  

"I see.  Sorry, I must have forgotten."

Tohru just smiled.  "I'll get going now."

"Okay," Tohru replied.  _Finally!_

Tohru was dragging her feet.  _I'm so tired, _she thought as she walked home.  _I hope that all the people in the house are asleep.  I have no more strength to act. The heaven must be listening to her prayer because when she got home it was completely quiet and dark.  She started to climb the stairs when she heard some noises in the kitchen.  Tohru froze in fear.  _Someone's in the kitchen._  Gathering all the courage she has, she spotted a long umbrella and got it quietly.  She started to walk towards the kitchen with the umbrella firmly in her hand.  She opened the divider to see herself face to face with Yuki.  _

Tohru and Yuki sat at the dining table facing each other. "I'm sorry.  Did I scare you?" Yuki asked apologetically while he ate a slice of cake.

"What do you think?" Tohru was having mixed emotions.  Anger and Relief.  But then she remembered to be nicer to Yuki. "Sorry for my tone.  I was just scared." She explained. "What were you doing in the kitchen with no lights on?"

"I was hungry and I figured that the refrigerator will have its own light so I did not open the kitchen light." Yuki explained.

_What a weird guy!_, Tohru thought as she watched as Yuki ate his cake.

"What?" Yuki asked her.

"What what?" Tohru was confused.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Tohru blushed. "Why were you and Reiko-san together?" she blurted out.

Yuki was surprised at the question for a second but then answered with another question.  "Why do you care?"

Tohru did not know what to say. "Ahh…."

Yuki chuckled, stood up and left leaving Tohru to herself.

Tohru watched him leave.  _Yeah, why do I care?_, she asked herself.


End file.
